


Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard do the Autocomplete Interview

by literary_shitstorm



Series: Andrew and Neil take The Internet [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Y'all wanted more lmao, autocomplete interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_shitstorm/pseuds/literary_shitstorm
Summary: N.J: Hey, I’m Neil Josten!A.M: …N.J: (stares at AM)A.M: (sighs) And I’m Andrew Minyard.N.J: We’re professional Exy players and this is our Autocomplete Interview!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil take The Internet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675690
Comments: 13
Kudos: 459





	Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard do the Autocomplete Interview

N.J: Hey, I’m Neil Josten!

A.M: …

N.J: (stares at AM)

A.M: (sighs) And I’m Andrew Minyard.

N.J: We’re professional Exy players and this is our Autocomplete Interview! So- uh, here we go, first one.

* * *

_How is Neil Josten _____________

* * *

N.J: ‘How is Neil Josten feeling today?’ I’m feeling pretty good, thank you! I mean, things could be way worse. It’s sweet that people care how I feel-

A.M: Creepy.

N.J: huh?

A.M: It’s creepy. Leave us alone, *REDACTED* freaks.

N.J: Drew! You can’t keep doing this! Kevin is-

A.M: You think I give a-

*CAMERA CUTS OUT *

* * *

_How did Neil Josten _____________

* * *

N.J: ‘How did Neil Josten learn to play Exy?’ Well I played as a kid, some of my earlier memories are of playing Exy when I was younger with…uh…friends.

A.M: (scoffs)

N.J: (glares at him) I gave it up for a while, but I picked it up around high school time and then I joined the Palmetto State Foxes. That was where I was trained by Kevin and met my lovely Andrew.

A.M: (makes a hand gesture to the camera: PIXILATED)

* * *

_Did Andrew Minyard _____________

* * *

A.M: ‘Did Andrew Minyard go to prison?’ Yes, I did. Do what you want with that information.

N.J: Andrew’s worked really hard since then make amends, work on himself and strive towards better things, right?

A.M: Absolutely *REDACTED* not.

* * *

_Did Andrew Minyard _____________

* * *

N.J: Let me do this one. ‘Did Andrew Minyard kiss Neil Josten at the Olympics?’ The answer is yes, he did, that’s how we told the world what’s going on.

A.M: It’s really nobody’s business, I don’t even care that we’re together.

N.J: The world cares, though, Drew. Anyway, it was a great moment. It didn’t actually get caught on any kind of television camera but there’s plenty of videos that people took on their phones if you want  
to see it.

* * *

_Neil Josten ______________

* * *

N.J: ‘Neil Josten Height’. Ouch, that many people care about how tall I am? (smiles and scratches the back of his head) It’s a shallow world.

A.M: If your man is under 6’4, just cancel him.

N.J: Drew-

A.M: Josten.

N.J: For everyone asking, I’m 5’3. Andrew here is 5’0 even.

A.M: (monotone) Fuck, I just got exposed.

* * *

_Neil Josten _____________

* * *

N.J: ‘Neil Josten Background’ (huffs, looks stressed).

A.M: (sips drink through a straw loudly)

N.J: The topic of my background is not really-

A.M: (sips even louder)

N.J: I don’t think-

A.M: (sips even louder)

* * *

_Andrew Minyard _____________

* * *

A.M: ‘Andrew Minyard Mental Health’. I’m unstable, what can I say?

N.J: Andrew’s done some charity work over the past few years, working with kids from certain backgrounds. It’s great and I’m really proud of him for it, he’s helped people and also helped himself.

A.M: (camera zooms in on his face, he rolls his eyes)

N.J: It’s not a joke.

A.M: I know it’s not but you are.

* * *

_Andrew Minyard ______________

* * *

A.M: ‘Andrew Minyard Twin’. He died.

N.J: Aaron isn’t dead. Not as far as I know.

A.M: And here we are having established you don’t know a lot.

*CAMERA CUTS OUT*

*CAMERA CUTS BACK IN*

N.J: (holding Andrew’s phone up to the camera, on facetime with Dr. Aaron Minyard) See- wait fuck I think I ended it-

A.M: You evoke the suicide in me, Josten.

*CAMERA CUTS OUT*

(footsteps walking outwards)

N.J: (rushed) That was our autocomplete interview, thanks everyone! (leaves)

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to adore this the first time I did it, so I figured that in this time of need I would try my hand at it again.
> 
> I hope anyone reading this now is doing alright given the current circumstances- just take the advice and stay inside, people.
> 
> If anyone wants to come and message me on Tumblr, it's @literary-shitstorm

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Umbrella Academy Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293747) by [The_Real_Squoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Squoose/pseuds/The_Real_Squoose)




End file.
